Soul Eater TRUTH OR DARE! BACK IN ACTION!
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: HEY EVERYONE ITS JAMIE! I am back on fanfiction and I missed you all! This is the new and improved Soul Eater TRUTH OR DARE I told you guys I would be doing. Starting from scratch and to have a whole new plot to it! So send in those truths and dares everyone and lets get BACK IN ACTION!
1. Chapter 1

Jamie: HELLO TO THE WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT!

Cas: (Rolls Eyes) Seriously? You care about ALL human beings?

Jamie: Well...Yes and no...Kind of...eheh...BACK TO MY INTRO! So as you all have noticed I said I wanted to basically start over from scratch one. I felt like the last one was a bit rushed.

Tommy: WHICH it was. Don't be sugar coatin' it!

Jamie: Okay so yeah it was definitely rushed. EITHER WAY! I am starting this over again from the very beginning! This will still get a plot to it though as well as special chapters along the way. Trust me this is going to be JUST as good as the last one. BELIEVE ME!

Angel: (Sighs) Does that mean I have to fall in love with Kid...ALL OVER again?

Jamie: It's kind of romantic if you think about it.

Angel: FINE if I must!

Jamie: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Send in those Truths and dares and let's get Back...In...ACTION!

(Silence)

Chris: (Runs in) DID YOU STEAL MY SECOND SEASONS TITLE?!

Jamie: I am your daughter. I'm not stealing it I'm just BORROWING it…

Chris: BUT-

Jamie: BUTTS ARE FOR POOPING! SEE YOU ALL NEXT EPISODE!


	2. Chapter 2

(Incredible Intro music plays as the hosts enter center stage and the crowd goes absolutely bonkers)

Jamie: (Grins taking Cas's hand) Ready?

Cas: Am I ever not?

Tommy: (takes Jamie's other hand) Let's get this show on the road!

All Three: WELCOME BACK EVERYONE TO SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE!

Jamie: New and Improved!

Cas: With Dares and Truths that don't have ANY limits except murdering and such like that!

Tommy: Even though it may seem like an option sometimes!

Cas and Jamie: (look at Tommy oddly)

Tommy: (Clears throat looking at the audience) Okay so yeah NO MURDERING!

Jamie: I just want to send out a huge thanks to everyone for all of your support and I'm so happy and excited to be back in action!

Cas: I think it's about time we invite everyone out don't you?

Jamie: That is a wonderful suggestion! COME ON OUT EVERYONE!

(The Soul Eater Cast comes out slightly confused as to how they got here but they wave and sit down)

(A/N: Quick author's note! Remember! I started over so all relationships that existed in the past no longer exist unless YOU guys make it happen! Just wanted to send out this reminder! Thanks!)

Jamie: HOWDY HEY EVERYONE!

Maka: (Looks at me oddly) Have we met before?

Jamie: HA! NO! (smirks) I just brought you all here. However I know you all know my friend ANGEL!

Black*Star: SHE THINKS SHE'S BETTER THAN ME BUT I AM A GOD SO-

Cas: ANYWAYS WE HAVE A SHOW TO GET RUNNING SO THANKS!

Jamie: Rightarooney! Let's get started! The first request is from…(Reads) Blank Core Devil…? Cool! Alright! So...Devil dares everyone to listen to Ragnarok sing while he's in scream resonance?!

Cas and Tommy: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Soul: This guy wants to see the world burn.

Crona: (Rubs his arm awkwardly) S-S-Sorry everyone….

Ragnarok: (Appears from Crona's back and) HAHA! Bring it on!

Crona: (Sighs) Scream Resonance

(TIME SKIP TROLOLOLOLO)

(Everyone cringing and covering their ears on the floor curled up in little balls)

Jamie: (Sighs slowly uncovering my ears and gets up) Good that's all over!

Cas: (gets up as well as everyone else) Yeah. Alright. Next is from-

(THE DOOR SMASHES OPEN AND ANGEL APPEARS SMIRKING AS THE CROWD GOES WILD AND JAMIE PINCHES THE BRIDGE OF HER NOSE)

Jamie: I-Why did-Angel- YOU COULD'VE KNOCKED I JUST HAD THAT REPLACED!

Angel: As if you don't have the money to fix it (Rolls her eyes and smirks looking at the soul eater cast) Oh boy Imma have loads of fun.

Jamie: Eassssyy okay? Down girl. I don't wanna lose my show before it starts!

Angel: No promises. Anyway! First up is my truths! Maka! Hard or paper back book covers?

Maka: Um, hardback! They stay in better condition longer.

Angel: (Smiles and sighs) Alright, next is Soul. Do you think you're cooler than Black*Star?

Soul: Is that even a question? Of course I am!

Black*star: (Looks at him) WHAT-

Angel: Next is for Black*star. Who is cooler? You or Soul?

Black*Star: OBVIOUSLY ME!

Soul: (shakes his head) Sorry Star but that is not true. (Stands up)

Black*Star: FIGHT ME LETS GO SOUL!

Jamie: (pinches the bridge of my nose and looks at Angel) Look what you started.

Angel: (laughs) Exactly! Aw c'mon don't pretend you don't find Soul hot-

Jamie: (covers her mouth) SHHHH!

Soul: (Holding Black*Star by the collar of his shirt) Wait what?

Black*star: NEVER GET DISTRACTED! (Pulls him out of the building fighting)

Jamie: (Blushing and sighs in relief whispering to Angel) He doesn't remember! Remember?

Angel: ohhhhh right. Sorry.

Jamie: (Sighs and shrugs) it's okay. Anyway what do you have next?

Angel: OH! Patty! Wrestle a live alligator!

Patty: BET! (runs out of the building screaming) I'M GONNA BREAK IT'S NECK!

Cas: (groans) Great. We'll have to pay the zoo for that alligator.

Tommy: (mumbles) Wouldn't be the first time…

Angel: wah wah waaaaaah Stop whining! Liz you hve to be chained to her so get moving!

Liz: (cries) why me? (Runs out with Patty)

(Soul and Black*star walk in panting and tattered clothes)

Angel: JUST IN TIME!(Hands Soul an electric guitar)

Soul: (Looks at the guitar before looking at Black*Star and raises it ready to strike)

Tommy: NONONONONO! (Quickly turns him away and into the directions of the Wack-A-Medusa) Go nuts.

Soul: (Smirks and starts practically destroying the game)

Jamie: (looks at Soul blinking) He's going mad with power.

Angel: I knew he would have too much fun with that. (Smiles and then looks at Cas) You, take the SAT's

Cas: (Jaw drops and whines) I already passed why do I have to do it again (Groans walking into a secluded room to take the test)

Angel: (laughs) Alright. Jamie try to drown yourself in a chocolate fountain.

Jamie: And that's a punishment…? (Starts running towards the fountain)

Tommy: (grabs the back of her collar pulling her back) Uh uh, you had enough of that last night.

Jamie: B-b-but chocolate!

Tommy: b-b-but Nothing.

Jamie: (looks at Angel) LITTLE HELP?!

Angel: Think I didn't know he would hold you back? This dare is what would lead you to fight Tommy to get your chocolate.

Jamie: (Smirks turning around to look at Tommy)

Tommy: Oh no

Jamie: Oh yes. (Starts chasing him) WHERE'S MY FOUNTAIN?!

Tommy: SOMEONE HELP ME! (Screaming like a little girl)

Cas: (Groans pinching the bridge of his nose) I'll take it from here. Next is from Agarfinkle.

Jamie: (As she's running) A LOYAL REVIEWER!

Cas: (Rolls his eyes) Soul, why are you so obsessed with the word 'Cool'?

Soul: What other way would be best to describe a cool guy like me?

Cas: (sighs) a lot of other things. ANYWHOSIES next is for Kid, why are you so obsessed with symmetry?

Kid: (Smiles) It's simply perfect. Everything about it. Equal on both sides or in amount. It's just so bea-

Angel: (whistles innocently before turning a picture frame)

Kid: (freezes and looks at her rushing over to fix it) HOW COULD YOU?! DAMN YOU! DAMNDAMNDAMN! (starts measuring to fix the picture)

Angel: (Shrugs) worth it.

Cas: For Marie. Why did you destroy an innocent toilet?

Marie: (Walks in peeking round a corner) It was untrustworthy.

Angel: (Shrugs) fair enough.

Cas: Spirit, do you do anything besides flirt with various women?

Spirit: YES! I TRY TO SPEND TIME WITH MY DARLING DAUGHTER MAKA!

Maka: (Rolls eyes) That's not what you were trying to do last night. He took me to get ice cream and ended up flirting with the waitress so I left.

Angel: (Shakes her head) oh my god.

Cas: Alright time for the dares! Patty, Tell Kid to get his ass moving.

Patty: (Smirks giggling evilly as she walks behind kid) GET YOU ASS MOVING NOW DAMN YOU!

Kid: (cries) WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?!

Patty: DONE!

Cas: Crona, write a poem. Then we have to read it.

Crona: O-Okay...sure…(starts writing)

(TIME SKIP)

Crona: (hands the poem to us)

Everyone: (Reading and faces slowly drop and tears are shed as everyone escapes into the emo corners)

Angel: So sad...always so sad…

Jamie: (walks in seeing everyone and stops) not even going to ask. (shrugs) anyways! I GUESS THAT'S IT FOR OUR FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON ONE EVERYONE!

Cas: (Brushes self off and stands) JOIN US NEXT TIME EVERYONE!

Tommy: MAKE SURE TO COME BACK LADIES!

(Jamie and Cas slowly turn to look at him judgingly)

Tommy: What?

Jamie: (sighs) SEE EVERYONE NEXT WEEK!

(AWESOME OUTRO MUSIC)

Jamie sighed as the lights shut off, signaling the end of the show and she looked at Angel who walked over.

"What's wrong? You just gave an awesome first episode!" Angel said to her with a smile. Jamie shook her head biting her lip looking down at her hands.

"Did I do the right thing? Starting all over? Erasing their memories?" Jamie asked in a whisper. Angel looked at her and then took her by the arm leading her to a hallway where no one could interrupt them.

"I know it's hard-"

"Hard doesn't begin to describe it Angel...Seein him and not being able to tell him everything and all that it's just…" Jamie stopped and sighed leaning against the wall. Angel smiled softly before hugging Jamie.

"He'll end up coming back to you. I know he will. Soul loved you so much back then...I'm sure he will feel the same way soon."

Jamie shrugged and sighed. "Maybe."

Angel took her friend by the hand dragging her along.

"Come on." Angel began. "Let's catch up with the others."

Jamie smiled sadly looking at Soul's dressing room before nodding and walking with Angel.


End file.
